kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation T.I.E.S
T.I.E.S T errible I gnorant E nemy S py ally debuts: Tie Spy starring: Numbuh 2 Numbuh 1 Numbuh 4 villain debuts: The Tie Spy, Deep's 5 KND tecgnology used: H.I.P.P.I.E.H.O.P, MUGMOPAS (Mega Un-polished Gargantuan Master Orcaish Powerful Armed Ship, GUTBUST (gloves used to beat up sinister tyranny) vilain tech: DIEpod by: Shredman, Numbuh 15 timeline: After operation: Z.E.R.O Carlos Deep The fanfic starts at Soda Men Bar, a hidden soda bar like Lime Ricky's. Inside is six men sittng around a round table. The leader, Carlos Deep, a boy in a tuxedo without a tie and with black hair, finishes his root beer mug and calls for another one. Deep than begins telling the other five about his new plan, Operation SUNNER. A spy is watching. The spy is sticking onto the roof with his four ties used as arms. Suddenly, the door is smacked open where Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 4 come in. Numbuh 4 growls Deep's guards away and the hidden spy evacuates. Deep asks what Numbuh 1 is doing here and Numbuh 2 says that they're on a bounty hunt to find a renegade, the Tie Spy who has been seen near the bar, mabye in cahoots with Deep. Deep laughs and says that the Tie Spy has been tring to foil they're operations since the dark ages from stealing stolen root beer and etc. Numbuh 1 is suspicious and is about to leave when Deep says that the Tie Spy is never caught. Numbuh 1 smirks and says that he's goign to find the Tie Spy, at whatever risks nessasary. The Tie Spy On a tall rooftop, the Tie Spy curses for the disterbance of the three operatives. The goggled, black mask wearing, tie armed spy jumps to another rooftop. Tie Spy decides to take down the three operatives so they wouldn't interfere again. He jumps and swings from building to building with his tie arms. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 is cracking bad jokes about ties and spies. Numbuh 1 loses his patience and yells at Numbuh 2. Numbuh 4 is now complaining that its been a week and still not finding the Tie Spy. This starts Numbuh 2 up again and the two annoyed operatives groan. As they walk down the street, Numbuh 4 asks what happened to Numbuh 3 and 5. Numbuh 1 said that they were on holiday doing animal hamster cruelty services. Numbuh 2 than starts with a whole new crop of jokes and Numbuh 4 wishes he could be with Numbuh 5 and 3 right now. Numbuh 1 complained that this all happened because of failing a big soopuh mission and they have to do two week's worth of communnity service. While going to the treehouse to put the KND weapons back, Tie Spy comes in and a battle begins. Battle The battle begins as Numbuh 1 arms himself with his KULEWR (krazy utility lashes eneormous whooping rasheeness) a long metal circle pole, Numbuh 4 uses his GUTBUST, a pair of gloves with metal claws out of the knuckles, and Numbuh 2 uses his gumball gun. Numbuh 1 unleashes countless thrashings at ie Spy who counters them with lashes from two of his ties from his back. The other one has a sword sticking out of it and slashes at Numbuh 4. The last tie is used to block the blows from Numbuh 2. Numbuh 4 cuts the tie's sword and Numbuh 1 hits the Tie Spy knocking him off a bit. Numbuh 2 than finishes him off with a shot from his gumball gun. Tie Spy awakens later in Numbuh 4's room and discovers Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 both with KULEWRs in their hands. Tie Spy also sees that his ties and unconsious so he can't escape. Numbuh 1 comes in and says he's about to ship Tie Spy to the Arctic Prison when Tie Spy discovers that the three are the KND. Numbuh 1 is shocked by this and asks who did he think were they? Tie Spy says that he thought these guys were working for Deep helping him on a new mission. The three operatives work out that Tie Spy was only coming near Deep's bar to gain information of stealing a knd MUGMOPAS which carries and guards soda. The oda inside is a new lime and sizzling kind called limey supreme. Tie Spy reveals that he helped Lime Ricky start up a bar so he could sell sodas. Tie Spy also reveals that all the crimes he commited were framed by Deep which were all soda based. The stealing of the MUGMOPAS was in two minutes, at midnight. the stealing The four go into a wheel powered HIPPIEHOP and find the MUGMOPAS transport where they are attacked by two of Deep's 5, Gary and Larry. The four jump out of the HIPPIEHOP and battle once again. Numbuh 1 uses his KULEWR and Numbuh 2 and 4 both use mustard guns. Numbuh 2 uses a marble to take out Larry but Gary knocks out Numbuh 2 with soda power spray. Numbuh 4 comes and attacks Gary saying that Tie Spy and Numbuh 1 must go stop the MUGMOPAS ship. Numbuh 1 and Tie Spy go on HIIPIEHOP in attack mode, and hop off. Numbuh says that he still doesn't trust Tie Spy but Tie Spy says that he should get use to it. Racin and Chasin The two allies are near the MUGMOPAS but can't damage it or soda will go to waste. The two fight over descisions of what to do. Numbuh 1 believes that they should destroy it anywayt and Tie Spy says they should take control of MUGMOPAS. Unfortunately, a laser from the MUGMOPAS destroys the HIPPIEHOP and the two rivals jump onto the ship where advancing mobsters are coming. Tie Spy knocks out all of the mobsters in a crazy rampage of tie smacking. Numbuh 1 spots Deep who's wielding his Ipod which he listens to constantly. But the Ipod transformed and Deep exposses the DIEpod. The DIEpod shoots countless lasers at the duo. Tie Spy uses his ties to battle the DIEpod while Numbuh 1 goes for Deep. Tie Spy is losing to DIEpod when Numbuh 4 comes in a and uses his GUTBUST gloves to slice at the DIEPOD. Tie Spy finishes the technology off by whacking it off the MUGMOPAS where it lands near and goes under it and sends the MUGMOPAS to a halt. Deep falls to his knees and lunges at Nigel. Nigel knocks Deep out with a bonk of his KULEWR. Wow! The soda is all okaY! IS IT THE END After a council meeting, Tie Spy is neverless sent to ARctic Prison due to attacking his the agents. Numbuh 5 tries to get Tie Spy back but Tie Spy says he could break out anytime. Numbuh 2 asks him if he likes tie spy and Numbuh 1 says mabye. Numbuh 1 leaves Numbuh 4 and 2. Looks like nobody won the bet. END TRANSMISSION